


INDISSOLUBLE (Negan X RequestedReader!June)

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: requested by: Fuckingshit12345 (WATTPAD)
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Other(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629
Kudos: 5





	INDISSOLUBLE (Negan X RequestedReader!June)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by: Fuckingshit12345 (WATTPAD)

The Saviors showed up almost at dawn, perhaps with the idea of catching the new group again who settled down near the Sanctuary even more unprepared for another surprise visit. Since June's group came under their control, it has always been her who handed them supplies and weapons, as they forced her to do.  
But what seriously worried Negan was actually the presence of her.  
He didn't have the courage to tell it aloud, but in the eyes of him one could see his own thoughts: He had to elaborate a definitive plan, so the first thing he came up with was to introduce himself in person.  
He wasn't the one who believed in destiny, or other similar stuff, but that woman seemed to be a huge problem, almost like a signal that Negan had to be really careful about.

Negan had the same look on his face as always, so June also put on a expression, which was trying not to reveal the visceral hatred she felt towards that 'arrogant son of a bitch', how she called him.  
The woman had already decided and told him that she will tear out his guts with her bare hands one day soon.

"What do you want?"

June went straight to the point, and the man smiled in such a satisfied way that made her guts twist.

"Are you afraid, doll?"

June had to close her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to kill him.  
By now everyone knew very well what she is capable of. 

"No, I'm definitely not. But just so you know... The day will come when I'll take that damn baseball and shove it up your ass until it comes back out of your fucking mouth, including the barbed wire."

"Relax, I come in peace, I assure you."

Negan looked at her, because he knew for sure what June was made of, since she already killed a lot of Saviors by herself, most of them with bare hands.

"I was curious to see how you live down here."

He looked around as if he was by his own.

"Not bad, I'd say."

June was trying to figure out what he wanted. But her brain only made her see the images she would've liked to give life to, a succession of dark and light red, which flows before her eyes. A river of blood, in which she couldn't wait to wallow, enjoying it.

"But there are also some pretty lady."

With his bat Negan was pointing at someone, it was June.  
What happend then seemed surreal, because he wanted that they shake hands, as if if it was just an encounter between old friends. 

"And what do you want from me, June?"

The man understood it right away, because she got there, presenting herself as strong as ever in front of him. Yet he had a curious expression on his face, just like someone who's enjoying everything, because he thought he had the life of them all in his hands.

"I wanted to look the murderer of my people right into his fucking face."

Negan just whistled and his baseball bat rested on his shoulder.

"I think I created another serial killer? What do you think?"

That's how he called her by now, causing het to feel nauseated, throwing more fuel into the fire that she would continue to consume until she would've eliminated the last of those bastards.

"June don't..."

In the presence of Negan, another voice took on nuances. 

"Hey, relax, I won't kill your fucking leader.", Negan said laughing, the smile on his face widening even more.

"Maybe I should ask you if you want to join my Saviors. What do you say, June? Killing a few people, so maybe to let off some steam?"

He winked at her and the woman just couldn't take it anymore.  
His eyes catched hers right away, because he had a sixth sense for certain things. It was the same sense that she also had, only that she had prevented herself from taking the direction that Negan has taken without ever having second thoughts, probably, becoming what he has become: a ruthless and lucid killer.  
He came closer and put his arm around her shoulders, moving her away from the others, just as if they were two friends who had to make confidences.

"I think we have something in common, you and me, don't you think?"

"We don't.", she told him, looking straight in his eyes, trying to make them as expressionless as she could.

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't think about it, at least once!"

June felt that some people of her group would like to lash out at him, because she kept telling herself that she had to stay calm.

"I do not think so."

She got another pat on the shoulder and a little laugh in her ear.

"Look, I understand you, you know? Before that, I couldn't do certain things, okay? But now, man, look at the fucking world we live in! It has its positive sides, isn't it just like that? If there's someone you want to kill, there's no fucking judge who can tell you you're a fucking asshole. You just do it!"

June feel like throwing up, so much that she had to close her eyes and inhale deeply.

"I don't think so."

"You wrote it into your fucking face that that killing makes you stronger, I can see that!"

Nausea was almost making her head explode.  
It's a game, one of the many that Negan liked to play to keep her near him, only that this time he touched a nerve. 

"No."

"You think?"

Negan's gaze seemed to have found yet another way to drive her crazy.   
He suddenly let go of her and without saying a word, he went back to his people. June didn't have the courage to move, because she thought that the situation was about to fall.

"June, it was a pleasure to see you again. Keep it up, you're doing a great job!", Negan said and pointed at her with his bat as he talked to her, his usual smile glued to his face.

"I expect the usual supply at the end of the month."

June seemed to realize just then what he did, when it's too late. Her group knew it too, in fact they didn't even tried to say anything. The situation would only get worse.

"I'm coming too."

It was is not a question, but a statement. June was not willing to let him get out of there without her, even though she knew it's not just her choice.  
The Saviors laughed and one had the task of letting her know that things were just as she thought.

"It took you very little to decide, huh? The boss was right."

Then she looked back at her people, and some nodded with their head.  
What they told her was once again very clear: Go ahead with the plan and get us out of that situation as soon as possible.

But June, once again, was not afraid.

Once at the Sanctuary June began to wonder why the people who had lived there had not given a little color to those walls. There, in that room. Mold. A small dot in a large area that would progressively grow, like all pests. How death progressed more and more on life. How the Walkers were conquering the world and human existence which could no longer be defined as such.

She sighed, blinkng with he eyes for a moment.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sond of some doors. She turned her head, looking at Dwight.  
The woman blinked slowly for a few seconds, initially struggling to focus properly on the world around her.

"The boss will soon be here too."

Negan was impatient, he had to see her, while the sound of his footsteps echoed in the halls.  
He couldn't take it anymore, to be without her; it's like a drug.  
Finally his eyes met hers, in which he liked to drown.   
He joined her, smiled at her mockingly, showing his teeth.

"Hello there.", he said but she did not answer.

He came closer, brushing her cheek, but June remained motionless with no particular expression on her face. 

Negan then moved slightly away, crouching down so that their eyes were facing each other exactly. She's angry, He knew she was.  
That woman had more personality than all his men.  
But for this he took a liking to her, because she's strong and nothing would ever take away her identity.  
The woman continued to scrutinize him with her intense eyes, which for Negan repesent the word already.  
He knew she was hating him, but a part of him decided to like her, to desire her. 

Negan chuckled, forcing himself up with the palms of his hands, leaning his back against the wall without missing a single movement from June, who looked back at him. still with that hateful expression. 

"I had a dream tonight.", the woman suddenly said.

"Did you dream of a world full of fucking unicorns instead of Walkers?"

"No. I dreamed I killed you."

June's gaze, as she spoke those words, became terribly serious and hard. The pupils dilated slightly as they rested on Negan's face as he froze, his eyebrows snapping slightly, as did the jaw closing, almost grinding his teeth.

"You know June, you already told me. Remember?", he smiled bitterly, approaching her again. "See, doll. The problem is this dann look of yours."

He licked his lips, gripping her face with his right hand, squeezing her cheeks. He hated that look almost as much as he loved it. Because? It came from something he didn't have. Or rather, that he had had but had lost. The love.

June loved her group and he had just destroyed it, breaking it. It was a sensation of intoxication, almost like when life was still normal and he had a few shots with friends and colleagues. No. It was even better. A feeling almost like excitement.

"Do you know what your problem is, Negan?"

From his already bent position, the mab was forced to rest one knee on the ground, letting go of Lucille. He looked down and, incredulous, brought it back to June's face, who's smiled distorted, showing the eyes of a murderer.

"Everyone follows you because they are afraid of you. No one loves you. But soon they will love me, for having freed them from an outcast like you."

"You should have killed me already then, June. You had your chance."

After a last look, he pulled back, shivering when his still warm body came into contact with the coolness of the room. 

June still remembered that moment vividly. She clearly remembered the feeling of Negan's breath on her face. She remembered his words, his whole speech. She remembered the look of pleasure as Lucille fell mercilessly on some of her group's members skulls.

"You belong to me, not the other way around.", said the woman in a confident tone.

Negan rubbed his cheek with his hand, lightly rubbing his slightly irritated beard and smiled.

"You think so?"

Negan took a step forward and another one until he was right in front of her again.

"I remember everything you did, everything. You killed my people. So I killed yours."

Her eyes were terribly serious and were veiling with sadness, despite the past, because the memory of the dead never leaves them.

"Now comes the part where you tell me I deserve to rot in hell?"

"We already live in hell, doll. That day, when I didn't kill you I saw something... Don't ask me what, because I didn't know how to explain it even to those who wanted to see you dead. You are as human as me. You killed as many people as I probably killed. You have suffered. You do suffer. But this has happened to me too, to all of us."

"Then kill me as only you can do, Negan."

The way she looked at him made him go mad. Negan swallowed every time she laid eyes on him; not because of fear, but because it gave him electric shocks all along hus back. He couldn't think, He was completely possessed by her, mentally and physically. The psychological power she had over him was inexplicable. It catapulted him into a sort of trance, when she said his name with her low and provocative tone of voice. And Negan knew, he wanted to believe that she liked it as much as he did.  
That gaze of her was so magnetic again. It had become a drug for him.

"I will not exaggerate, darling."  
He bent forward slightly, dangerously close to her lips.

The man laughed somewhat sarcastically, when she looked at him with a questioning expression.

"I don't understand what's so funny."

The man stopped laughing, but not smiling. He approached her again and looked her in the eyes.

"You will no longer need to fear me."

"Do you really think I would trust you?"

The man started laughing again, this time with less conviction than before. He looked down and shook his head and then brought it back to her eyes.

"You should consider yourself a lucky person, you know?"

June still had to figure out who Negan was. Of one thing she was sure, he was a dangerous man and he had an army of people under him, but she still couldn't explain why he fascinated her so much.  
He looked at her as he had been doing for some time, sat on his toes and suddenly put his hands on her thighs. That contact caused her an unexpected series of chills down het spine. So unexpected as to make her jump slightly. He bit his lower lip and moistened it with his tongue. That scene catapulted her for a moment in a sort of trance. Negan was beginning to have a strange effect on her, and she still didn't know in what state of mind he would lead her further.

"June... I am everywhere.", he started: "I know I'm in your head."

"I am in your head you mean."

"I belong to you as much as you belong to me..."

Silence. It seemed like the time had stopped. Both of them didn't say a word, only staring into each others eyes.

But the man suddenly grabbed her body, his fingers exploring every inch of her skin, which gradually stiffend.   
He moistend her lips with his tongue, kissing her insistently, forcefully, as if he waited for it since forever. He forced her to lie down while June still looked at him and swallowed. She knew she should just kill him, but she couldn't.

Their mouths joined in a struggle for supremacy from which neither would ever come out as a winner. Both were leaders... Their eyes almost closed, the hands that sought each other, the tongues intertwined. How did they end up like this? Two enemies who had promised each other death..  
Negan slipped off his shirt, making it fall somewhere and made her now lie down beneath him, voraciously caressing that skin which he now knew by heart. He would recognize her in the midst of a mob of people. The man felt drunk from her smell as he kissed her neck and meanwhile he continued to inhale and exhale her, causing the shivers of pleasure to the woman beneath him. His left hand was pressing on the ground to support the weight of his body while the right came down to caress her now between her legs and June's body was struck by an electric shock that made her moan.

When the world is heading dangerously toward its own end, was it permissible to carve out those brief moments where you forgot about the life you were leading? When nothing made sense anymore, to feel the urgent need to join another person, the one you could never have?

"June..."

Without realizing it this time Negan said it aloud. He said it, knowing she was there. He could have her and not like in the dreams he had at night.  
How had they come to stop hating each other right now? After their last fight, June had reached a kind of nirvana. She understood that they were like Yin and Yang. Day and Night. The Moon and the Sun. Good and Evil. Except that, thinking about it, sometimes one took the place of the other...  
Every day was a gift and could be the last of their lives, so what was the point of defining something that could never be?

The man moved his fingers inside her, satisfied to discover her already wet; then, tired of that little game and impatient to get inside her, he finally slipped off her clothes and also removed the rest of his own.  
June was clinging to his back and was sinking her nails into it, to the point of hurting him.  
When they found themselves completely naked, their bodies began to love each other like no one had ever done before. Their breaths were intense, short, and only their whispers echoed in the room.The thrusts were slow and decisive at first until he pushed harder inside her, grabbing her hands and bringing them over her head, kissing her again.  
A moment of darkness enveloped June when she reached the limit with an almost raucous moan of pleasure and shortly after, it also happened to Negan. The awareness of their bodies was something almost transcendental, a belonging without really possessing oneself, yet they gave themselves to each other.

"One day it will get better, you'll see.", the man murmured almost as if he had perceived his companion's thoughts. "Let people forget my faults."

June sighed, running a hand through her hair and moving it away from her forehead.  
"Negan, this world is not nice to anyone.", she added, laughing at him mockingly.

"I fucking love you, you know?", he gasped, biting her lips so hard June feared blood would come out.

"Then you've just signed the worst contract of your life.", she whispered, forcefully pushing herself onto him, kissing him violently.  
Negan answered with a kind of grunt.

Their eyes met again and transmitted everything that words could not have explained and sealed a unique bond. Indissoluble.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.


End file.
